wizzpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wizzteam
NOTE: THIS ARTICLE IS WRITTEN IN REAL-WORLD PERSPECTIVE The WizzTeam are a group of kids aged 11-13, who design The Wizzo comic. Artists Current Harry Rickard, (Sept 2008- present) *Harry Rickard is one of the main artists and the editor of the Wizzo comic. He started when the Wizzo comic began, despite being the editor, he was not the founder of the comic itself, the founder was actually Myles King. Harry is arguably one of the best artists in the comic, and has been practicing for 2 years. He is responsible for the creations of most of the characters and most of the comic strips. He has roughly made over 40 comic strips for the Wizzo and has drawn most of the comic strip's for issues 1 and 2. He is the only one of the original team who has not quit. He is loyal to the comic and will stay until the very end. Kieren G, (June 2009- present) *Kieren G is one of the main artists as well as being co-editor. He was responsible for the creations of Tiny Tim and Bruiser, The Wizz Street Kids and the Crash Test Dummies. He joined the Wizzo in June 2009, and although being one of the newest artists, he has produced a lot of work. He has a talent for drawing both cartoons and realistic people, and was also inspired by The Beano. His favourite Wizzo character are the Crash Test Dummies. Hannes Smit, (Feb 2009- present) *Hannes Smit is an artist and the computer whizz in the comic. He draws Jumbo Jet, Get a Job Bob, Blong and Chav and Jim. He was hired in February 2009, as a result of his Jumbo Jet comic strip he drew. He has a unique style of drawing that is extremely original and fantastic. His favourite Wizzo character is Frankie. James Hamilton, (November 2010-present) *James is a new artist to the comic, he was hired in November 2010 for the new Wizzo revamp. He will draw a few new characters and will write a few storylines for characters like Blong. In December 2010 he created a new strip, Plotting Police. Martin Smit, (Sept 2010-present) *Martin Smit will join the Wizzo comic as an artist and script-writer in September 2010 when he moves up to Year 7, and will become the youngest ever Wizzo artist at the age of 11. He has created a new superhero character called Super Pencil and has already come up with many story ideas. He has always wanted to join the comic, and was overjoyed when he was hired, he looks forward to joining. His favourite Wizzo character is Super Pencil and he's also the younger brother of fellow artist, Hannes Smit. Sam Jones, (Apr 2009- June 2009, June 2010-present) *Sam Jones is an artist who worked for the Wizzo. He is responsible for the creations of Mrs A and Terrible Terrior. He particpated in the Wizzprentice 09, but unexpectedly quit during Task 4 despite winninng the challenge, he claimed he quit as the challenges were not fun enough. However he said even though he left, the team could still use his characters,as he was generous and not as selfish and self obsessed as the others who wanted money. He was re-hired in June 2010, but when the comic went down for a few months he left, in October 2010 he rejoined and is currently drawing both Mrs A and new character Stupid Steve. Sam's favourite Wizzo character is Stupid Steve. Sue Nicholls, (December 2009, November 2010-present) *Sue Nicholls is an artist and is also the teacher at Felpham Community College's Art Club. She knew the WizzTeam since the beginning of the Art Club and was a fan if the comic. In Issue 2, The Christmas Special, she drew new character Jungle Jeopardy. She is currently working a new character for the Wizzo's revamp called Magic Buns which is all about a rabbit. The WizzTeam hope that she will do more for the comic. Past Alex Davies, (Jan 2009- Oct 2009, Dec 2009- Jan 2010, May 2010- September 2010) *Alexander Davies is an artist and script-writer who works for the Wizzo. He created the short-lived comic strip POST and Balloon, WizzHouse and Melvar. He was the weakest artist and quit in October 2009, after an argument with Reaven Hackett. He then briefly re-joined the comic in December 2009 and helped sell Issue 2. He was then fired by Harry Rickard after making to random stories, not doing enough work and drawing the Wizzo characters on drugs. Recently he tried drawing some of the characters, and drew them amazingly, he then drew more, the WizzTeam very impressed, and he was hired in May 2010. He left the comic in September. His favourite Wizzo character is as of yet unknown. Dan Riley, (Sept 2008- Dec 2009, Dec 2009) Daniel Riley was an artist and was the co-editor of the Wizzo. He created characters such as Frank's Footie Team and Patrick the Prankster. He stuck with the Wizzo since the beginning, but quit unexpectedly in December 2009. He then was briefly hired after two weeks and helped sell Issue 2, but was then fired again a week later after taking charge and bossing around the others. He and Harry fell out over this, and Dan said he was to take Frank and Patrick, and the team were no longer allowed to use them. Harry, ignoring this threat, used them anyway and no more was said about the matter. Harry and Dan have since then become friends again. Dan's favourite Wizzo characters were Blong and Chav Myles King, (Sept 2008- Sept 2009, Jan 2010- May 2010) *Myles King was an artist who worked for the Wizzo. He is arguably the founder of the comic and claims that if he's fired he can sue the comic. He created un-used characters like Nerdman and Moo in the Wizzprentice. After quitting he made his own comic against the Wizzo, named Comic Da Boom, however the comic only lasted weeks and then ended not even selling a first issue. After the two comics merged, Myles was re-hired. However it was only brief and he was then fired in My 2010 due to an argument between the team and that he was distracting others from working. Reaven Hackett, (Oct 2009- Nov 2009, Apr 2010- September 2010) *Reaven Hackett is an artist and script-writer who works for the Wizzo. He was responsible for the creation, Spike and the Gang, a comic strip which has not yet featured, as it wass to much like Chav and Jim. Reaven wanted the WizzTeam to pay him for his creations to be used, he wanted £2.00 for only Spike and one member of his gang. The WizzTeam not agreeing said they wouldn't have him in the comic, Reaven then quit the next day. Then in April 2010, Reaven re-joined, after writing some clever comic scripts. Reaven's favourite Wizzo characters are the Crash Test Dummies Category:WizzTeam Category:Artists